Untuk Yang Tersayang
by Seblak
Summary: Yah, ini karena kamu. Kamu yang selalu menarik perhatianku. Makanya aku menulis puisi ini, hanya untukmu. / oneshoot, Indonesia!AU. [cover image are not mine.]


**EAAAA! DAKU KEMBALI LAGIII!**

 **Nah, kalau kemarin kapal sekarang idol! Yeyyy!**

 **Ini salah satu pair yang daku suka di dunia per-** _ **yuri**_ **an. Yap, NozoEli! Hahay, entah kenapa daku merasa pair ini** _ **sweet**_ **banget. Banyak kata-kata yang susah dijelasin. Aduh, langsung bikin jatuh pas pertama kali baca doujinnya disalah satu situs website.**

 **Baiklah, semoga fict yang kubawakan ini bisa diterima dengan baik! Sip! Mari langsung gasss!**

 _ **Love Live! School idol project are not mine!**_

* * *

 **update:**

 **Hah, ini dia kolom reviews. Terimakasih kepada para pembaca juga para author yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Kalau begitu, mari...**

 **Red** Hahaha, terimakasih atas reviewnya! Iya, diriku sendiri juga gak tahu bisa dapet ide jadiin mereka anak-anak kos yang melanglang buana. Hehehe...

 **foxlichika** Ahay! Akhirnya ada juga yang tertawa :'v uwah... Terimakasih banyak karena sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis _review_ , serta tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semoga hari-hari yang dilalui selalu cerah. Hahahahaha ~

 **Annima** U-uh, sorry? err... thanks for your review, btw :'v

 **erichi** Hahaha xD iya, niatku bikin FanFic kek gini itu bikin para anggota Myusu OOC banget :'v secara kan FanFic Parody, ya jadinya terpaksa sifat asli mereka bergeser... oh iya, maaf karena bahasa nggak bisa dimengerti, hahaha. Sip, thanks for your review ya xD

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A LoveLive! School idol project fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Yang Tersayang**

 **.**

 **—** **special tengs —**

 **Payung Teduh – Berdua Saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"...Li"

"E..li..."

"Eli..."

" **WOY ANJENG!** "

Eli tersontak, dilihatnya Nico memandangnya dengan bosan. Ia memang melamun tadi.

"Apaan? Bikin kaget aja, ah." kata Eli lalu bertopang dagu. Nico malah makin bosan.

"Melamun mulu, lu! Kenapa, bingung karena nunggak bayaran kos lagi?" Nico melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Nunggak apaan! Bayaran udah lunas kali, gue kan nabung akhir-akhir ini." bantah Eli. Ia pun meraih tahu goreng yang di belinya tadi di warung Mpok Marni, tahu goreng spesial. Isinya keju, harganya dua rebu. Lumayan. Meskipun keju yang dipake keju-keju'an sih.

"Lha, terus apa? Jangan bilang lu ngelamun karena mau bikin puisi lagi ya?" Nico memang sudah tahu betul kalau Eli ngelamun, antara mikirin nasib karena nunggak uang kos atau nyari ide buat bikin puisi.

"Hehehe..." Eli cengar-cengir, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Huh! Puisi, puisi, puisi! Padahal puisi lu aja kagak ada yang bener. Itu pasti buat Nozomi, kan?" Nico menghembuskan napas dan menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Iya lah, buat Nozomi. Emangnya buat siapa lagi? Mpok Marni?" Eli memandang teman kos-annya itu keki. Ih, masa iya nulis puisi buat mpok-mpok yang punya warteg?

"Siapa tau! Wahahaha!" Nico ngakak segede gaban. Eli pun cuman bisa menghembuskan napas kesal. Lalu diambilnya secarik kertas HVS dan pulpen hasil betakan di kampus. Mulai menulis puisi, lagi.

Iya, ini puisi untuk orang yang menarik perhatian dia. Namanya Nozomi, Nozomi Toujou. Salah satu mahasiswi tercantik di kampus. Tak hanya cantik, orangnya lembut dan baik. Banyak yang suka. termasuk Eli yang merupakan pentolan fakultas hukum itu. Tapi, Kalau yang lain suka Nozomi karena cuman tertarik sama luarnya doang alias laper mata. Eli enggak. Dia punya pandangan tersendiri ketika melihat Nozomi.

Sebenarnya sih dia dan Nozomi lumayan dekat, di karenakan otak mereka yang sama-sama mantaf dan sering di andalkan kalo ada lomba. Sangking mantafnya, yang harusnya make 'p' jadi make huruf 'f'. Terbukti kan?

Dan waktu itu Eli masih gengsi-gengsinya kalau mau nyatain perasaan. Belum siap, tepatnya.

Belum sempat menulis judul, pikirannya sudah berbelit-belit. Ia akui, nulis puisi emang susah. Kalo masalah aturan sih dia bodo amat, tapi kata-kata rayuan itu lho... Dia kan nggak jago sama yang namanya merayu, beda sama Maki.

"Err... Kalau mau nulis puisi cinta kata-kata pertama yang bagus apaan ya?" Eli menggaruk pipinya. Ia ketuk-ketukkan pulpen betakannya itu.

"Hih, puisi cinta? Emangnya lu bisa bikinnya, Li?" Nico memandang Eli sedikit tidak percaya.

"Bisa-bisain..." kata Eli asal. Manik birunya itu memandang langit-langit kamar kos-annya. Siapa tau bisa dapet ide, gitu.

"Yakin? Entar kalo udah jadi, gue jadi kurirnya gitu?" tanya Nico lagi. Ia pun bersender didinding. Dinding kamarnya Eli itu adem, entah apa yang bikin. Makanya banyak anak-anak kos numpang main kekamarnya Eli, cuman buat nyenderan doang.

"Iya. Lu jadi kurirnya ya? Kan lu udah kenal baik sama Nozomi." ujar Eli lalu menoleh kebelakang. Ia malu kalo ngasih sendiri.

"Cih, gue mulu. Kenapa gak lu sendiri aja?" Nico memandang Eli dongkol. Akhir-akhir ini dia udah jadi kurir buat nyampein salam ke Nozomi, sekarang kurir buat nyampein puisi. Mending dibayar.

"Malu lah! Gila, gue gak berani ketemu sama Nozomi. Atut." Eli ngeles, dia pun lanjut berkutat dengan kertas kosong yang ada didepannya itu.

"Atut! banyak gaya lu. Mending gue dibayar." Nico protes.

"Lha, emangnya mau apaan sebagai bayaran? Gue gak bisa ngasih uang, ngirit nih." tanya Eli dengan bingung.

"Apaan kek gitu, yang pantes." ujar Nico asal. Ia pun mulai rebahan diatas karpet buluk Eli yang bermotif Masha and the Bear itu.

"Yodah, upil mau?" kata Eli lalu ngakak.

"Anjir, gak lah! Udah, gue mau makan dulu!" Nico langsung melenggang pergi keluar. Paling-paling ke warteg Mpok Marni, warteg langganan anak-anak kos Hati Nurani. Lho, kok nama kos-annya Hati Nurani? Kata yang punya sih dia ngebuat kos-kos'an itu karena hati nuraninya yang ngedorong. Dan, jadilah kos-kos'an itu.

"Err... Kata-kata pertamanya..." Eli mikir lagi. Duh, ruwet bener dah.

Ia pun mencoba untuk menulis. Ia pikir, kata-kata pertama harus kalimat yang merayu dulu...

 _Halo, kamu yang cantik?_

 _Pasti senyam-senyum ya lagi baca ini?_

"Ah, terlalu kampung." Eli lalu meremas kertas HVS itu dan melemparnya ke tong sampah. Ia mengambil secarik kertas baru lagi. Dia kan punya stok HVS ada 2 pak. Yang isinya 200 lembar itu. Padahal dia beli buat skripsi sih...

"Yang bahasanya keren... Yang halus..." Eli bergumam lagi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada, alis pirangnya bertaut menjadi satu.

Diketuk-ketukannya lagi pulpen betakannya itu. Pikirannya semrawut bagaikan tulisan Honoka yang kelewat gak bisa dibaca itu. Sesekali matanya menerawang keatas, sesekali ia memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm... Mari coba kata-kata ini..." Eli kembali menulis lagi, kali ini ia menulis dengan tulisan sambungnya yang bagus itu.

 _Jikalau kita bertemu nanti_

 _Mungkin diriku ingin menyatakan suatu hal_

Eli pun menghentikan tulisannya. Ia kembali terdiam. Udara dingin memenuhi kamarnya, lewat dari sela-sela jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Tapi Eli sudah biasa dengan udara dingin, make kaos kutang aja dia pantang masuk angin. Wong dia dari Rusia kok, negara yang hampir semuanya ketutupan benda-benda putih itu. Alias salju.

"Apa yang bagus untuk awalnya, sih?" tanya Eli kepada diri sendiri. Ia kembali bertopang dagu. Baru kali ini ia merasakan pusing yang berlebihan, padahal cuman nulis puisi. Hadoh...

"Hmm..." Ia kembali bergumam. Menurutnya kata-kata awal seperti itu sudah bagus, tapi bagaimana kata-kata selanjutnya nanti?

"Ah, yang ini gagal." Eli meremas kertas itu lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah. Ini kertas yang kedua. Ia pun mengambil lagi secarik kertas baru.

"Haduh..." Eli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia makin tambah pusing. Bukan, bukan pusing karena sakit. Tapi pusing karena puisinya gak jadi-jadi.

Merasa bosan nitip salam mulu, ia pun membulatkan tekad untuk selangkah lebih maju. Menulis puisi. Kalau bahasa-bahasa sedih sih dia bisa, tapi kan dengan keadaan sekarang ia harus membuat bahasa-bahasa merayu. Kan, itung-itung bisa latihan menulis puisi juga. Entar kalo misalnya ada lomba bikin puisi di kampus? Lumayan gak tuh.

"Ayolah, otakku! Berpikir! Berpikir!" Eli mencengkram kepalanya. Untung belom sampe menjedukkan kepalanya.

Lama-lama jadi stress sendiri. Merasa capek, Eli menaruh pulpennya itu lalu menuju kasur untuk rebahan. Akhir-akhir ini tumben-tumbennya lagi gak ada tugas. Baguslah, beban Eli gak nambah. Puisi belom selesai, tugas belum kesentuh. Kan bisa jadi gila nantinya?

"Kok kayaknya nulis puisi susah banget ya..." gumamnya pelan. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang. Memeluk bantal gulingnya dengan erat, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Tidak, seorang Eli tidak boleh menyerah!" Eli tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia pun melempar bantal gulingnya dengan kasar dan asal. Buset... Nyantai mbak, nyantai.

"Hanya puisi! Ini pasti mudah!" Eli mengepalkan tangannya dan loncat-loncat. Ye... Mulai deh, resenya.

"Ayo, coba sekali lagi!" Ia pun berjalan mantap menuju meja belajarnya itu. Kembali duduk, lalu memegang pulpen betakannya dengan percaya diri.

"Ayo! Mulai! HUOOO—"

"Woy! Berisik amat!"

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, lebih tepatnya di dobrak. Umi berdiri disana, menggaruk-garuk kepala dan memasang muka dongkol. Keliatan baru bangun tidur. Dengan baju yang senantiasa dipakainya setiap molor, celana training dengan baju polos warna putih yang dibelakangnya ada sablonan Betmen.

"Eh, Umi. Sori, Mi." Eli pun nyengir, sementara Umi makin dongkol.

"Kenapa sih, teriak-teriak gak jelas? Bikin tidur orang ke ganggu aja." umpat Umi lalu berjalan menuju Eli. Dilihatnya Eli yang tengah memegang pulpen, dan secarik kertas kosong yang berada diatas meja.

"Lagi ngapain? Tugas?" tanya Umi. Masih dengan nada suara yang kesal, sih.

"Bukan. Akhir-akhir ini tugas gak begitu banyak." jawab Eli, lalu ia merubah posisi duduknya.

"Lha, terus apa?" tanya Umi lagi.

"Ini, mau bikin puisi." jawab Eli enteng. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah secarik kertas kosong yang terpampang dengan jelas di atas meja belajarnya itu.

"Hah, puisi? Tumben. Buat siapa?" Umi menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding, memperhatikan wanita berdarah Rusia disampingnya ini dengan heran.

"Ehm... Buat Nozomi..." Eli pun mengaku meski malu. Dan Umi langsung melotot.

"Wah! Yang benar? Nozomi? Keren amat lu, Li." Umi geleng-geleng kepala. Tak percaya dengan tindakan yang dilakukan temannya yang satu itu.

"Yah... Gitu deh... Tapi masalahnya bingung, kata-kata awalan yang cocok itu apa?" Alis pirang miliknya bertaut lagi. Kalau masalah puisi, dia langsung jadi pusing.

"Heh... Memangnya tema puisinya apa?" Umi memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, kayaknya mau bantuin nih.

"Lingkungan hidup. Pake nanya lagi, ya hal yang romantis-romantis lah! Tapi gue gak mau yang versi anak alay, yang kalo nulis A –nya ganti jadi angka 4 gitu. Iew." Eli memandang Umi dengan datar, Umi pun terkekeh.

"Ho... Kalau begitu, coba bikin permulaan yang bagus-bagus. Misalnya..." Umi mengambil pulpen yang dipegang Eli, lalu menulis dikertas kosong itu.

 _Siapa bilang bintang bersinar begitu terang?_

 _Tentu yang baca ini lebih bersinar terang daripada sang bintang._

"Nah, gimana?" Umi pun melipat tangannya dibawah dada lalu tersenyum. Dilihatnya Eli yang berbinar matanya, pasti karena kagum. Yee... Umi kegeeran nih.

"Kampung ah." kata Eli dengan begitu gampangnya. Umi langsung kicep.

"Kok gitu kampung sih? Enak aja lu bilang gitu. Kotori aja bilang setiap puisi yang gue tulis bahasanya gak pernah ada yang kampung, tuh." Umi menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu Kotori. Lha, kalo gue? Gue sama Kotori kan beda, gimana sih?" Eli memandang Umi dengan datar.

"Ish! Terus yang gak kampung menurut lu kayak gimana?" Umi memandang Eli sedikit kesel. Baru tau, Eli banyak mau-nya.

"Ya apa kek? Macam puisi Chairil Anwar gitu, kan halus-halus bahasanya." kata Eli. Ia sekarang juga lagi mikir, biar puisinya itu cakep pas udah jadi.

"Itu Chairil Anwar, sekarang yang dihadapan lu kan Sonoda Umi. Beda _genre_ , beda aliran, beda bahasa, beda pemikiran dong." ujar Umi. Ia pun melirik tahu goreng yang teronggok diatas piring, niatnya pengen ngambil. Tapi dia baru inget itu tahu goreng yang akhir-akhir ini lagi diincer Eli. Ah, gak enak ngambilnya.

"Hmm... Lantas gimana? Pusing gue nih." Eli pun menghembuskan napas panjang. Duh, bisa-bisa IQnya nurun lagi cuman karena puisi doang. Gak seru, ah.

"...Kalo begini gimana?" Umi pun menulis lagi, Eli langsung melirik kearahnya.

 _Hamparan bunga ditaman kaca_

 _Sama halnya dengan senyumanmu yang indah itu_

Eli terdiam, ia menimang-nimang. Menurutnya kata-kata itu udah lumayan bagus, tapi kok pikirannya masih bilang ada yang ngeganjel ya? Apaan tuh yang ngeganjel?

"Gimana, Li?" tanya Umi lagi. Ia pun mengambil kursi kecil yang berada disamping Eli lalu duduk disitu.

"Bagus... Tapi..." Eli bertopang dagu, dilihatnya kertas didepannya itu dengan ragu.

"Tapi?" Umi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, siapa tahu ada yang kurang. Biar di perbagus lagi.

"Pikiran gue... Bilang kalau ada yang ganjal, entah apa itu." Eli menghembuskan napas berat, tiba-tiba kepusingannya bertambah. Alur pemikirannya makin belibet, sekarang tulisan Honoka kalah deh.

Umi lantas terdiam. Manik _amber_ miliknya kini memandang Eli yang sedang memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam.

"Eli, lihat diriku baik-baik." ujar Umi, kini suaranya lebih maskulin dari yang biasanya. Adoh, padahal cewe lho. Tapi keren juga sih.

Lantas Eli menoleh, dilihatnya Umi kini memandangnya dengan dalam-dalam. Manik _amber_ dan manik _sapphire_ beradu. Tatapan dalam dan tatapan ragu.

"Gugup ya?" tanya Umi. Pandangannya semakin dalam.

"...Iya." Eli pun akhirnya ngaku. Tuh kan, bener apa yang Umi duga.

"Haduh..." Umi pun geleng-geleng kepala, lalu terkekeh. Eli pun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 _Kasian amat ini anak_ batin Umi. _Li, li. Langka bener deh bisa ngeliat lu stress kayak gini. Apa gue harus bikin kursus menulis puisi ya? Tapi bayarannya berapa? Mending Eli juga bisa bayar, kan dia akhir ini bayaran kos nunggak mulu. Untung aja Pak Masnur baek, jadinya gak di keluarin dia dah dari kos-an buluk ini._

"Kenapa bisa gugup?" Umi bertanya dengan perlahan. Bak polisi lagi interogasi pelaku pengguna formalin di barang dagangan gitu, yang kayak di TV gitu deh.

"Gak tahu... Pusing gue." Eli menghembuskan napas berat, lagi.

"Pusing? Minum obat lah." kata Umi, Eli pun langsung cemberut.

"Canda. Tenang aja Li. Emang, kalau bikin sesuatu untuk orang yang disuka itu susah. Tapi lama-lama gampang kok." Umi menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis bersurai pirang didepannya itu dengan pelan. Kasian juga ngeliatnya.

"Hah... Yang benar?" Eli memandang Umi dengan ragu. Manik _sapphire_ -nya yang biasanya selalu bersinar itu kini kelihatan redup. Udah mau abis kali lampunya ya? Ea.

"Bener kok. Contohnya aja gue bikin puisi buat Kotori. Kejadiannya juga sama." ujar Umi. Inget banget, waktu main TOD si Umi disuruh sama Rin bikin puisi buat Kotori. Kalo gak dilakuin, Umi dilarang mandi di kamar mandi kos-an. Ih, padahal yang punya kos-an juga siapa.

"Kan karena main TOD. Sekarang kan beda. Mi." Eli mulai cemberut lagi. Duh, minta di tabok ini anak.

"Yee... Sama aja kali juntrungannya, puisi. Udah, tenang aja. Sekarang ikutin kata-kata gue, yakin seratus persen lu bakal berhasil. Kalo gagal, ya udah." Umi mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Niatnya sih mau bilang kalo gagal uang kembali, tapi kan dia nggak buka pendaftaran terlebih dahulu.

"Yang benar?" tanya Eli memastikan. Takut entar Umi ngibul.

"Seratus persen. Yuk, sekarang bikin puisinya. Mumpung besok libur?" Umi memajukan kursinya. Eli pun mengangguk. Haduh, serasa kayak ngajarin anak TK bikin peer MTK aja nih.

"Kalau kita coba yang ini..." Umi menulis lagi.

 _Manisnya wajahmu itu_

 _Sama dengan manisnya senja yang sering kulihat itu_

"Gimana?" tanya Umi, lagi. Eli pun terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Kalau misalnya dilanjutin dengan kata-kata ini..." Eli menulis, kali ini menggunakan pensil. Itu lho, pensil satu-satunya yang dia punya. Padahal wujudnya udah sekelingking, tapi masih ia pertahankan.

 _Manik hijau milikmu itu_

 _Membuatku merasa berada di tempat yang begitu menyejukkan_

"Hmm..." Umi bergumam. Eli pun menunggu komentar sekaligus penceraham darinya.

"Lumayan kata-katanya, jadi temanya itu pandangan pertama yang dikaitkan dengan panorama ya? Ajib juga." Umi mengangguk-angguk. Mulai terlihat lah senyum mengembang di muka Eli yang tegas itu.

"Sip, mari lanjut." Umi kembali menulis, Eli pun melihatnya dengan semangat.

 _Begitu juga dengan surai ungumu itu_

 _Adalah hal yang selalu mengalihkan pandanganku_

"Nah, makin jadi." Umi mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum.

Dan ketika lagi asik-asiknya mereka nulis-nulis gitu, tiba-tiba ada yang seenaknya masuk kedalam kamar. Sontak Umi dan Eli menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Eh, lagi pada ngapain nih? Belajar abjad ya?" tanya orang itu. Yang tak lain dan tak asing adalah Rin, salah satu dari orang yang sering nunggak bayaran kos.

"Pale lu belajar abjad! Ini lagi nulis puisi, nih!" Umi menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ooh, nulis puisi. Dikirain belajar abjad... Puisi apaan?" Rin pun duduk dan senderan di dinding. Tuh kan, dibilang setiap orang yang main ke kamar Eli selalu senderan.

"Yah, si Eli mau nulis puisi buat Nozomi. Itu lho, mahasiswi yang akhir-akhir ini mengalihkan perhatiannya..." Umi melirik Eli lalu sedikit tersenyum. Sementara Eli melototin dia karena seenaknya ngasih tau rahasia orang.

"Wow... Nozomi? Dia kan cewe paling cantik di kampus, katanya sih..." Rin menatap Eli dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Nyalinya Eli boleh juga nih, pikirnya.

"Tauk tuh, makanya gue ngebantuin. Cuman puisi kecil-kecil'an sih..." ujar Umi lalu kembali berfokus pada kertas dan pulpen yang dipegangnya.

"Puisinya kek gimana? Liat dong." belum sempat Umi menjawab, Rin sudah keburu mengambil kertas itu. Dilihatnya isi kertas itu dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Wah, romantis amat puisinya." komentar Rin, memuji. Sedangkan Eli pun mukanya memerah karena malu.

"Balikin dulu sini, belom selesai." Umi langsung menyambar kertas yang dipegang Rin, bersiap-siap untuk kembali menulis.

"Wuih, kayaknya seru nih. Gue bantuin deh!" Rin sedikit menghentakkan kakinya, terlanjur semangat. Umi pun menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

Hah, si tukang makan mie mau bantuin bikin puisi romantis? Sedangkan dia aja ngerayu Bu Kokom yang punya warung kelontong didepan kos-an buat nurunin harga telur seperempat kilo aja gak bisa.

"Yakin?" tanya Umi memastikan, alisnya sedikit menaik. Begitu juga dengan Eli.

"Yakin, dikira gue gak bisa bikin puisi? Dulu gue juara loh, tulis menulis se-kabupaten." Rin membusungkan dadanya, makin bikin Umi dan Eli gak percaya.

"Ah, yang bener? Emangnya juara berapa lu?" tanya Eli. Susah percaya sama kata-kata Rin tadi barusan.

"Juara satu dong! Bukan juara harapan ya, juara satu!" Rin membuat huruf 'V' sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Emangnya tulis menulis apaan?" tanya Eli lagi.

"Hah? Ajakan buat gak buang sampah sembarangan sih..." Rin nyengir.

Gubrak! Umi dan Eli sontak jatoh dari duduknya.

"Ah, yang bener napa kalo mau mamer!" umpat Umi kesal.

"Hehehe... Tapi kan lumayan, hadiahnya uang tunai." Rin mencoba untuk tersenyum lagi.

"Uang tunai? Berapa totalnya?" tanya Umi, masih sedikit kesal sih. Tapi rada penasaran juga...

"Heh? 40 rebu..." Rin kembali nyengir. Umi langsung cemberut, Eli tepok jidat.

"Ih! Lumayan kali, itu uang banyak banget! Sampe-sampe emak gue aja mohon-mohon biar uangnya gue kasih semua." ujar Rin.

"Hah? Yakin? Emangnya lu menang itu waktu kapan?" tanya Umi lagi.

"Waktu TK." Rin kembali nyengir.

Gubrak! Sukses Umi dan Eli jatoh dari duduknya, lagi.

"Ah, au ah gelap." ujar Eli, nyesel udah nanya sama Rin tentang dia juara satu tulis-menulis itu.

"Iya. Sok lanjut, Li." kata Umi, berusaha fokus kepada aktifitas selanjutnya.

"Eh! Gue mau bantuin, terima gue napa." Rin mewek. Yah... Nggak dianggep deh. Nggak di notis sama senpai.

"Ah, nggak usah. Entar puisinya jadi ada kaitan sama sampah bungkus chiki lagi." Eli mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Menolak mentah-mentah.

"Ih, jahat amat! Gue bisa kok nulis puisi! Yakin sama gue!" ujar Rin lagi.

"Yang bener? Ini puisi romantis lho, bukan tentang peduli lingkungan." kata Umi, sedikit menyindir.

"Dih, masa nggak percaya? Mau dibuktiin?" Rin pun cemberut.

"Ya sudah, buktikan! Lanjutkan puisi yang kita tulis ini!" Umi menantang. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kertas puisi yang berada di atas meja seraya memberikan gadis kucing itu pulpen betakan yang dipakainya daritadi.

"Oke!" kata Rin, langsung dia sambar dan menulis dengan semangat diatas kertas.

 _Semua hal yang ada didalam dirimu itu_

 _Seakan-akan menggodaku untuk memiliki semua itu_

"Gimana?" Rin pun menyudahi tulisannya. Ia menatap kedua gadis didepannya dengan penasaran.

Umi dan Eli terdiam. Terlihat mencerna tulisan yang ditulis Rin tadi baik-baik. Sama-sama tangan mereka menyentuh dagu, dan alis yang bertaut.

"Hm... Boleh juga sih..." Umi mendesis, melirik Eli untuk memberikan sinyal.

"Bagus sih..." Eli menanggapi sinyal yang Umi berikan itu. Ternyata Rin boleh juga.

Setelah lama beradu pandang, seperti kontak batin. Umi pun akhirnya menghela napas, nampak sudah mendapat suatu persetujuan.

"Oke, lu boleh bantuin." kata Umi. Langsung ekspresi sumringah terpampang dimuka Rin.

"Sip! Berhubung gue besok libur juga! Yahoo!" Rin melompat kegirangan. Umi dan Eli pun geleng-geleng dan tersenyum. Iya, tersenyum. Tersenyum pasrah.

"Nah, barusan juga gue dapet ide. Mari..." Eli pun menulis.

 _Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya_

 _Memilikimu, tentunya_

"Nah! Mantab!" Umi tersenyum lebar. Dia makin semangat.

"Ini udah dapet banget kata-kata romantisnya. Eli, lu mau bikin puisi panjang atau puisi pendek?" Umi melihat Eli, soalnya puisi yang ditulis ini udah mau mendekati puisi panjang.

"Eh? Puisi panjang, biar Nozomi sekali baca langsung puas." jawab Eli, lalu sedikit senyuman terpampang diwajahnya.

"Ok, lanjut." Rin menimpali, dia pun langsung menulis.

 _Dan jikalau diperbolehkan_

 _Aku ingin menggapai dirimu_

"Oke, giliran gue." Umi merebut pulpen yang dipegang Rin.

 _Dan aku akan membawamu terbang tinggi_

 _Ketempat yang dimana kita berdua bisa berbagi rasa disitu_

"Aish, ajib." Rin bertepuk tangan meriah. Sangking meriahnya, piring tempat Eli naruh tahu goreng kejunya bergeter sedikit. Widih, Rin serem juga.

"Nah, ada ide baru..." Eli pun menulis. Wah, sekarang ia menjadi lebih percaya diri. Semua berkat Umi dengan kata-kata bijaknya itu, ternyata Umi nonton acara Mario Teguh setiap hari ada untungnya juga.

 _Lalu, biarkanlah aku, sang pengagummu_

 _Melihatmu tersenyum dengan senyuman manismu_

"Ea! Eli, jago juga bikin kata-kata romantis." Rin menyikut perut Eli, sedangkan Eli cuman senyam-senyum aja.

Umi terdiam, kata-kata yang Eli tulis tadi bagi dia bagus banget. Tapi... Kok serasa main sambung-sambungan kata ya? Emangnya ada apa, buat puisi make metode kek gitu? Ah, bodo amat lah. Tren baru nih, Chairil Anwar mungkin kalah. Mungkin.

"Eh, gue laper nih." ujar Rin tiba-tiba, sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Mukanya memelas.

"Hah? Laper? Mau makan apaan?" tanya Umi, sebenernya dia juga laper sih. Perutnya serasa mau meledak.

"Oh iya... Kemarin gue liat di kardus mie deket dispenser, ada mie goreng tuh." Eli mengingat-ngingat. Di kos-annya itu memang perminggu disediain satu kardus mie, jaga-jaga kalo para penghuni laper dan menggila. Kan entar nggak enak jadinya.

"Ah, bosen makan mie mulu. Eneg." Rin mengeluh. Anak kos kan, bosen juga makan mie mulu. Bisa ancur entar itu usus karena mampet sama benda kenyal-kenyal yang kriwil-kriwil itu.

"Terus makan apa? Udah jam 8. Lewat jam makan malam bersama, lho." Eli menunjuk jam dinding kamarnya. Memang, kos-kos'an mereka ini punya tradisi layaknya dirumah sendiri. Makan bersama setiap jam 7, diruang TV ataupun terkadang di satu kamar terus nemplok-nemplok disitu.

"Ke Mpok Marni aja. Stop-in dulu nulis puisinya, Mpok Marni kan buka 24 jam." kata Umi. Duile, keren amat warteg ada pelayanan buka 24 jam segala. Kalo delivery bisa gak ya?

"...Yakin? Tanggung, lho." Rin tiba-tiba khawatir. Iish, labil.

"...Iya sih... Tapi, kan..." ujar Umi pelan, lalu ia melempar pandang kearah Eli. Tapi ia malah melihat Eli yang tersenyum, tersenyum lebar.

"Udah, kalian pergi aja." kata Eli, masih tetap tersenyum.

"Lho, Eli gak ikut?" tanya Umi heran. Kedua alis matanya naik.

"Gak, gak usah. Kalian udah pada laper, kan?" kata Eli lagi. Dilihatnya Umi dan Rin secara bergantian.

"Tapi kan, puisimu..." ujar Rin, tapi Eli menggeleng.

"Tak apa. Sudah, makan sana. Terimakasih udah mau bantu. Maaf ngerepotin ya, Umi, Rin." Eli kembali tersenyum. Umi dan Rin pun terdiam, sampai akhirnya Umi menghembuskan napas berat.

"Baiklah, kami berdua akan pergi makan. Tak apa, tidak usah berterimakasih. Namanya teman, memang begini kan? Kalau ada apa-apa, tinggal teriak aja yak. Tapi teriaknya jangan kegedean." ujar Umi, ragu. Tapi ia senang juga sih, kegugupan Eli sudah hilang.

"Iya. Selamat makan ya." Eli pun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum, sementara Umi dan Rin berjalan menuju pintu dan membalas senyumannya sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup.

Kamarnya pun kembali sunyi. Ia pun bergegas menutup jendela kamarnya dulu. Sehabis itu, ia kembali duduk. Menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Berusaha untuk tetap konsentrasi.

 _Ini harus kukerjakan sendiri. Ini untuk Nozomi._

"Baiklah, mari kembali mengerjakan." ujar Eli pada diri sendiri.

Ia pun kembali menulis, dengan cepat namun rapi. Begitu juga dengan alisnya yang bertaut tapi ia tersenyum, tanda sedang semangat-semangatnya. Begitu juga dengan kakinya yang sedikit menghentak-hentak, tanda tak sabar untuk hasil yang memuaskan.

Semua dilakukan dengan penjiwaan. Bulat sudah tekadnya, karena omongan Umi yang menyemangatinya itu. Wah, kayaknya ia harus ikut Umi tiap kali Mario Teguh tayang nih.

Makin larut dan makin larut. Umi dan Rin sudah pasti kembali kekamarnya. Mereka tidak mengunjungi Eli, karena mereka masing-masing sudah tau apa maksud Eli menyuruh mereka makan duluan. Eli akan berusaha menyempurnakan puisi itu, tentu ia akan berjuang. Ketika lewat didepan kamar Eli ketika hendak pergi kekamar masing-masing, mereka tersenyum. Karena Eli pasti sudah mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang penuh rasa berjuang itu.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hah, tak terasa sudah berjam-jam berkutat dengan kertas dan pulpen. Tapi ia tak merasa lelah, malahan semangat dan senang. Ya pasti, kan ini buat cewe yang diincernya. Gimana sih?

"Baiklah, ini sudah cukup. Nozomi pasti suka." Eli tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Dilihatnya lagi isi kertas HVS itu, memastikan apa ada yang salah ataupun tidak. Merasa semuanya pas, ia pun menaruh pulpen betakannya itu lalu pergi menuju kasur. Tak lupa mematikan lampu, dan menyalakan lampu tidur.

Dan detik-detik terakhir sebelum terlelap, ia pun tersenyum.

Ya, tersenyum. Tersenyum yakin bahwa perasaannya selama ini perlahan-lahan bisa tersampaikan.

 _Berbagi cerita_

 _Juga cinta_

 _Dan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam dilubuk hatiku_

 _Bisa tersampaikan_

Itulah kata-kata yang ia tulis dibagian akhir puisinya itu.

* * *

Ayam udah kukuruyuk, Matahari masih tertutup oleh awan dan kabut pagi meskipun berusaha mau eksis. Jam 5, dan Eli pun bangun.

Ia mengerang, lalu menggaruk pipinya. Aih, padahal tidur jam 11 malem, tapi bangun subuh-subuh. Udah kebiasaan sih.

"Hmm..." Ia bergumam, lalu bangun dari berjalan keluar. Menuju dapur, hendak membuat susu.

Seperti biasa, Honoka setiap pagi udah ada di dapur sebelum semua orang bangun. Dan, membuat kopi.

"Eh, udah bangun. Pagi." Honoka menyapa dengan ramah ketika melihat sesosok Ayase Eli berjalan menghampirinya, masih dengan muka dan rambut tidurnya.

"Hn..." Eli cuman bergumam saja untuk menanggapi. Nyawanya belum sepenuhnya menyatu sih.

Dan selanjutnya pun hening. Honoka duduk dikursi kayu tua yang katanya udah lebih dari 10 tahun sebelum kos-an Hati Nurani berdiri. Katanya sih peninggalan orangtuanya Pak Masnur, haduh... Jadi enggak enak makenya. Tapi udah terlanjur di dudukin sih.

Eli baru aja nyendokkin bubuk susu kedalam gelas. Pandangannya masih samar-samar, juga masih sering nguap.

"Perasaan lu kayaknya kecapean deh." ujar Honoka tiba-tiba, memandang Eli dengan khawatir. Memang, Honoka peka banget terhadap sekitarnya.

"Yang bener? Emangnya keliatan?" kata Eli tak percaya. Sebenernya dia ngeles sih, nggak mau keliatan badannya menjelang sakit.

"Iya, keliatan. Tuh, kantong mata lumayan keliatan item-itemnya." Honoka menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kantong mata Eli. Eli pun terdiam, oh iya... Kan kantong mata nggak bisa disembunyiin.

"Ya, gitu deh... Banyak hal." Eli berucap ngasal. Males juga ngasih tau hal yang sebenarnya, entar di cengin lagi.

"Banyak hal? Tugas?" tanya Honoka lagi sambil menyeruput kopinya itu.

"Gitu deh..." ujar Eli lalu duduk disebelah Honoka, meniup-niup susunya.

"Tapi untungnya hari ini libur, Li. Lanjut tidur aja sana, daripada nanti sakit." Honoka menyarankan. Eli pun cuma mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Eh bentar, kok rasa susunya aneh ya?" Eli tiba-tiba berhenti minum, padahal baru nyeruput dikit-dikit doang.

"Hah? Apaan yang aneh?" kata Honoka, memandang Eli dengan heran. Susu frisien fleg kok dibilang aneh? Susu _branded_ gitu.

"Iya, aneh. Susah ngejelasin anehnya kayak gimana." Eli menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memandang gelas kecil didepannya dengan keheranan dan bingung.

"Hah, mulut lu aja yang salah ngecap kali." kata Honoka dan lanjut minum kopi.

"Bukan... Kok rasanya... Kayak santen ya?" ujar Eli lagi. Lantas mereka berdua terdiam.

Eli pun langsung menoleh kearah tempatnya membuat susu, dilihatnya ada gunting dan bungkusan yang belum dibuang sama sekali.

Hah—

Yang digunting itu bungkusan santen. Padahal kotak susu kan tempatnya diatas dispenser.

"HUEEEK!" dengan sukses, Eli pun memuntahkan apa yang barusan di kecapnya dan membuang isi dari gelas kecil tersebut ke wastafel. Sedangkan Honoka geleng-geleng kepala.

Ternyata bener, konsentrasi Eli ilang karena tubuhnya kurang _fit_.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang lu mendingan tidur aja dah." Honoka perlahan-lahan membaringkan tubuh Eli diatas kasur. Eli pun mengangguk pasrah.

"Abis ngapain sih tadi malem? Sampe-sampe santen dikira frisien fleg." Honoka geleng-geleng kepala. Dia khawatir sebenarnya, tapi kasian juga sama Eli. Tumben bisa nge _drop_ gitu badannya.

"Ada lah..." Eli pun nggak mau ngaku, sudah cukup Rin dan Umi yang tahu rahasianya.

"Dih, bisa gitu." Honoka mendelik, Eli masa bodo.

"Yaudah, gue keluar yak. Kalo ada apa-apa, teriak aja." Honoka pun beranjak dari duduknya. Eli pun terdiam tanda mengiyakan. Haduh, orang sakit kok disuruh teriak. Malah makin sakit lah.

Au ah.

Honoka pun berjalan menuruni tangga, hendak menuju ruang makan yang digabung sama dapur, mau sarapan. Kebetulan kemaren dia beli ayam-pop, di taro di rice cooker kemarin biar anget. Nasi udah siap, Honoka pun mengambil seonggok ayam-popnya itu dari rice cooker. Dan ketika mau masukkin nasi beserta ayam kedalam mulutnya, Umi pun nongol .

"Eh, Umi." ujar Honoka, dengan mulut penuh.

"Hm." Umi membalas dengan bergumam. Di ambilnya gelas dan memencet tombol air panas dari dispenser.

"Si Eli sakit tuh, barusan gue anterin ke kamarnya." kata Honoka, Umi pun tersedak.

"Hah, sakit?" Umi tak percaya, padahal tadi malem diam sehat wal afiat tuh.

"Ye... Liat aja sendiri ke kamarnya. Udah ah, gue mau lanjut makan." ujar Honoka dan lanjut makan, dengan kalap. Umi pun langsung bergegas menuju lantai dua, tepatnya dimana kamar Eli berada. Kamar yang disebelahnya tangga buat turun naik itu.

"Eli!" Umi membuka pintu, kali ini gak sekasar waktu dia ngeluh pas tidurnya diganggu.

Di edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, terlihat lah manusia berambut pirang yang digerai tengah telungkup beserta selimut yang setengah menutupi tubuhnya, diatas kasur.

Dan suasana kamar Eli yang terkenal adem itu, tiba-tiba berubah jadi panas.

"Nggh..." Eli mengerang. Suaranya serek-serek basah. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

Umi pun menutup pintu dan cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kasur, lalu ia membalikkan tubuh Eli perlahan dan menaruh telapak tangannya diatas dahi gadis berdarah Rusia itu.

"P-panas!" Umi meringis pelan.

"Lu kenapa? Kok bisa kayak gini?" suaranya terdengar khawatir. Dia mulai merasa bersalah karena nggak ngebantuin sampe full buat nulis puisi.

"Hh... Nggak tau..." balas Eli pelan, ia pun mulai berkeringat.

Umi pun garuk-garuk kepala. Kemarin perasaan Eli biasa-biasa aja, semuanya terkendali. Apa yang—

Hah.

 _Jangan-jangan ni anak tidurnya kemaleman lagi._

"Lu tidur jam berapa?" tanya Umi, makin khawatir.

"...Jam 11." ujar Eli, terbata-bata. Keringatnya makin melimpah.

Umi pun melotot, dilihatnya juga baju yang dikenakan Eli.

 _Hah, masih kaos kutang warna item kemaren._

Pantes.

"Haduh..." Umi menepok jidat, Eli cuman memejamkan matanya. Pantes sakit. Lupa makan, tidur kemaleman, baju masih kaos kutang kemaren. Malah udara di kamar Eli terkenal dingin, pantesan penyakit datengin dia.

"Belom minum obat, kan? Bentar ya, gue ambilin dulu obatnya." Umi pun beranjak dari duduknya, ketika melihat Eli hanya mengangguk lemas.

Ketika berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka sebelum tangannya meraih gagang pintu. Dilihatnya Nico, begitu juga dengan Nico yang mendongak—untuk melihatnya.

"Lho, Umi?" tanya Nico, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, hadir. Misi, gue mau kebawah." kata Umi lalu dengan pelan menggeser tubuh Nico yang enteng itu, lalu cepat-cepat berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Eh, ngapain?" ujar Nico, sedikit berteriak.

"Liat aja situasi didalam kamar!" Umi balas berteriak dari lantai bawah.

Nico pun mengangkat bahu, dan ketika dia memasuki kamar...

"E-Eli?!" Nico histeris, ketika melihat pemandangan gadis berambut pirang yang kini mukanya sudah memerah layaknya tomat.

"Lu kenapa?!" kata Nico, langsung ia berjalan menuju kasur dan meletakkan tangannya dipipi Eli.

"Anying, panas banget." Nico meringis, entah kalau diukur pake termometer suhu tubuh Eli udah berapa celcius. Ngalahin _microwave_ , kali.

"Umiii! Bawain kompres!" Teriak Nico, menggelegar.

"Nih! Kompres!" bukan Umi yang dateng, tapi malah Rin. Ditangannya terdapat kompres dan satu baskom kecil berisi batu es. Wuidih, cepet tanggap nih.

"Sip, makasih!" ujar Nico ketika menerima pemberian dari Rin.

"Emangnya kompres buat apaa— LHO! ELI?!" Rin teriak histeris, Nico _facepalm_. Ih, daritadi masa gak nyadar orang minta kompres buat apaan?

"Kok bisa?!" Rin memegang pipi Eli, dan dia langsung mengumpat.

"Anying, panas!" Rin memegang telapak tangannya dan meringis, Nico bodo amat.

Nico masa bodo sama Rin. Sekarang dia buru-buru masukkin batu es kedalam kompres dan meletakkan kompres itu diatas dahi Eli. Eli bersusah payah bernafas, keringat bercucuran dengan cepat.

"Jangan-jangan karena kemarin malam lagi!" Rin langsung menepuk jidatnya, Nico sontak menoleh kearahnya. Ekspresinya Nico langsung mengeras, serius gitu.

"Kemarin malam? Apanya yang kemarin malam?" tanya Nico, suaranya makin khawatir. Dia jadi keringetan, duh kamar Eli berubah drastis jadi panas banget. Jangan-jangan panas ditubuh Eli menyebar lagi. Keren amat.

"Kemarin malam so—"

"INI KOMPRESNYA!" Umi berteriak dengan lantang. Kali ini pintunya gak di dobrak, tapi di tendang. Hiks, kasihan pintunya jadi korban kekasaran Umi terus.

"Udah ada! Kelamaan lu!" ujar Nico dongkol, Umi pun langsung mengumpat. _Ah elah_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa sih Eli bisa kayak gini?" Nico bolak-balik memandang Umi dan Rin dengan serius, tentu curiga. Takut-takut Eli di apa-apain, gitu.

"Ih! Kok natapnya gitu sih?" Rin berdigik, di kira dia apaan coba.

"Kayaknya sih... ini gara-gara semalem, haduh." Umi menggeleng-geleng kepala, lelah.

"Lho, semalem? KALIAN NGAPAIN HAH?!" todong Nico. Tangannya udah siap buat ninju nih.

"APANYA YANG NGAPAIN! SEMALEM ITU NULIS PUISI!" bantah Rin, keki. Ih, ngapain juga malem-malem ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh? Kan gak enak entar muka dia ke umbar-umbar di koran kuning kalo ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh.

"Puisi...?" Nico kini melunakkan ekspresinya.

"Iya, puisi." ujar Umi, berusaha meyakinkan si gadis berbadan anak SD itu. Padahal udah kuliah, kasian dikira anak SD karena kekurangan hormon.

Nico pun terdiam. Di tatapnya Eli yang terengah-engah dengan tatapan yang dalam. Ternyata, Eli benar-benar serius akan apa yang di katakannya. Entah mengapa ia begitu terharu, melihat dengan nyata perjuangan yang dikarenakan oleh cinta.

 _"...Puisi buat Nozomi, ya?"_ ujar Nico dalam hati lalu tersenyum, bangga akan temannya yang satu itu.

"Puisi buat Nozomi. Dia benar-benar sungguh-sungguh." Umi tersenyum, juga menghela melihat temannya yang sedang terbaring di kasur itu. Salut.

Semua tahu, fisik Eli terkadang bisa menjadi sangat lemah. Entah apa yang perbuat, terkadang dia bisa menjadi sangat energik terkadang juga bisa menjadi sangat pasif. Perubahan emosional yang drastis, pasti membuat tubuhnya tak mampu menopang emosi yang ada didalam dirinya. Ah, hal yang benar-benar unik.

Juga mengkhawatirkan.

"Memang tidak main. Senang juga bisa membantu dirinya menulis puisi." Rin juga ikut tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk selimut yang dipakai Eli itu. Mereka semua tersentuh dengan kesungguhan Eli. Tak main-main.

"Oh iya, mana obatnya?" tanya Nico, melihat Umi yang tadi ngaku kebawah buat ngambil kompres dan obat.

"Oh! Tadi gue liat di kotak obat gak ada satu pun!" Umi menepuk jidatnya, Nico dan Rin menghela napas kesal.

"Buruan beli!" ujar Rin. Dia awalnya sih mau ngerogoh kantongnya, tapi inget dia make celana yang nggak ada kantongnya sama sekali. Doh...

"Yodah, gue aja yang beli!" Nico bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu yang terbuka dan cepat-cepat menuruni tangga. Dia kan pake celana berkantong, untung ada uang 20 rebu di sakunya. Dia kan nggak kayak temannya yang kerjaannya kalo akhir bulan makan Indomie, kan dia akhir bulan makannya ayam goreng.

Untung apotek gak jauh dari kos-an, pikirnya. Baru beberapa meter berlari menjauh dari kos-an, matanya menangkap plat besar bertuliskan 'APOTEK KEJAYAAN' dengan kokohnya. Lho, kenapa namanya Apotek Kejayaan? Soalnya pembuatnya bilang bahwa Apotek ini merupakan lambang kejayaan untuk para anak kos-an Hati Nurani yang suka sakit magh karena nahan laper selama dua hari pas akhir bulan. Ih, gak elit amat alasannya.

"Mang!" Nico membuka pintu Apotek dengan kasarnya. Sontak laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang meminum kopi, tersedak.

"Aduh, neng Nico! Kalo dateng bilang-bilang dong!" ujar laki-laki itu, yang akrab dipanggil Mang Yono. Nico memandangnya keki, emangnya kalo mau ke apotek harus ketok-ketok pintu dulu gitu? atau gak teriak-teriak kayak tukang pos? Enggak deh.

"Mang! Obat buat sakit panas!" Nico menggebrak meja kasir, matanya melotot.

"Hah, obat sakit panas? Siapa yang sakit, atuh?" Mang Yono kepo, Nico dongkol.

"Dih, udah! Ambil aja obat sakit panasnya! Cepet—"

Nico tiba-tiba terdiam, pandangannya terpusat kepada gadis bersurai ungu yang terkepang dan disampirkan di bahu kanannya, berdiri disampingnya tiba-tiba. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang botol obat, sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah mengeluarkan uang dari kantong rok tidurnya.

"NOZOMI!" Teriak Nico, dan gadis yang dia maksud itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh, Nico?!" Nozomi terkaget juga. Lebih tepatnya, kaget karena Nico teriak gede banget disebelahnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Nico langsung menarik tangan Nozomi dan membuka pintu keluar Apotek. Menghiraukan teriakan Mang Yono yang memanggil namanya. Nozomi sendiri juga kaget tiba-tiba ditarik, tapi Nico masa bodo.

 _Nozomi pasti bakal jadi obat terbaik buat Eli!_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

* * *

Umi menghentakkan kakinya. Nico lama banget gak balik-balik. Sedangkan Rin sudah mengganti kompres Eli, untuk yang kelima kalinya. Padahal jarak kos-an ke Apotek Kejayaan nggak jauh-jauh amat.

"Nico lama ba—"

Belum sempat Umi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pintu yang baru tadi ditutupnya terbuka dengan tidak etisnya. Terlihatnya Nico yang terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan gadis yang berada dibelakangnya. Iya, Nozomi.

"Kok lama ba— LHO, NOZOMI?" Umi teriak, kaget. Pulang-pulang bukan bawa kantong kresek isi obat, malah bawa anak orang. Dan, ketika Umi berteriak nama 'Nozomi', aneh tapi ajaib Eli tiba-tiba bangun dari kasurnya. Dengan gagah. Iya, dengan gagah.

"Lho, Eli kok bangun? Iih tiduran aja!" Rin berusaha menarik Eli balik rebahan diatas kasur, tapi apa daya sekarang Eli gak bisa balik rebahan dikasur lagi.

KARENA NOZOMI BERADA DI KAMARNYA SEKARANG!

Sejenak semuanya terdiam. Memusatkan pandangan kearah Eli yang kini berdiri meskipun air mukanya tak begitu menandakan dirinya sehat. Dan juga tangan kanannya yang pucat itu memegang kertas, yang tak lain adalah puisi yang dibuatnya semalam. Tapi entah kapan kertas itu ada di tangannya, kertasnya teleportasi mungkin?

"Nozomi..." gumamnya. Pipinya bersemu merah. Bukan, bukan penyakitnya jadi makin parah. Tapi tiba-tiba ia jadi malu, perempuan incarannya kini tepat berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yang bersemu juga.

Merasa bukan saat yang tepat untuk menganggu, Rin pun dengan sigap berdiri dan menuju pintu tak lupa menyeret Umi dan Nico keluar. Sementara Nozomi masuk kedalam ruangan dan pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Lho, kok kita jadi di luar sih?" Umi tak terima. Ia takut jika Eli tiba-tiba ngedrop lagi.

"Ish! Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kita! Udah, diem aja!" ujar Rin, ia merasa bahwa ada sinyal-sinyal cinta yang sangat kuat sekali. Ya elah.

Nico pun mengangguk, nampaknya dia mengerti maksud Rin. Tapi Umi masih bersikeras mau masuk kedalam kamar, ih... jago puisi romantis tapi hal kayak gini aja gak ngerti? Adoh...

Rin pun menaruh kupingnya di pintu. Berusaha mendengar apa yang terjadi didalam, hal seperti itu gak boleh dilewatkan!

Samar-samar, ia mendengar sebuah percakapan yang bisa dibilang... bikin gregetan.

"Eli... kamu, sakit ya?" Nozomi melihat baskom berisi batu es yang mulai mencair juga kompres disebelah kasur.

"Ah..." kata Eli, lalu memegang kepalanya. Memang tadi ia merasa seperti di ambang batas, tapi ketika Nozomi datang dia langsung merasa baikan. Meskipun pusing masih sedikit menghampirinya.

"Kok bisa sakit?" tanya Nozomi lagi, suaranya melembut. Dan sukses membuat Eli kelabakan mau ngejawab apa.

"Err..." Eli salah tingkah, Nozomi melangkah lebih dekat. Kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Kamu kelihatan gak sehat." Nozomi memegang tangan Eli dan menatapnya khawatir.

Dari tangan, pindah ke pipi. Suhu tubuh Eli sedikit berbeda pada suhu umumnya, Nozomi pun makin khawatir. Meskipun terjadi perubahan sedikit saja dari suhu pada umumnya, tapi itu yang membuat gadis bersurai ungu ini khawatir. Iih, co cuittt...

Sementara itu Eli kini makin bersemu karena tangan gadis yang lebih kecil darinya itu kini mendarat di pipi kirinya. Duh, rasanya mau mati gitu. Ea, lebay.

"Kamu abis apa, jadi kayak gini?" Nozomi bertanya lagi, dengan nada yang makin khawatir. Ekspresinya perlahan-lahan berubah, khawatir dan sedikit menahan tangis.

Melihat ekspresi yang terpampang sudah lain, Eli langsung tersentak. Lalu—tanpa ia sadari—ia menarik gadis itu kepelukannya dan memeluk dengan erat.

"Hah... Mau tau kenapa aku kayak gini?" kata Eli. Ia pun mendaratkan dagunya di atas bahu gadis yang sedang dalam pelukannya itu.

"Ini semua karena kamu, tahu. Capek. Bikin puisi cinta seharian penuh cuman buat kamu doang, Nozomi." ujar Eli lagi. Dan dia sendiri tak menyangka bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya sekarang. Ah, semua sudah terlanjur. Apalagi ia kini memeluk gadis yang disukainya. Wow! Dirinya terhura! Yang lagi ngetik juga terhura nih.

Nozomi kini terdiam, bingung mau melakukan apa setelah mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut gadis Rusia itu. Ia terdiam. Tak terelakkan senyumnya mengembang, dan ia balas memeluk dengan erat.

Dan tak ada yang berbicara saat itu juga. Karena tanpa bicara pun, perasaan mereka masing-masing sudah tersampaikan. Hanya senyum yang terpampang di wajah mereka yang menjelaskan segalanya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **bonus**

 _Sementara itu keadaan di luar kamar..._

Rin pun terbengang-bengong. Tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Nico dan Umi yang ikutan denger juga.

Mereka bertiga pun bertatap-tatapan, dan Rin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gila..." ujar Rin. Masih terbengang-bengong tapi dengan jempol yang ia acungkan.

Nico tak bisa menahan senyumnya, ia benar-benar bahagia. Akhirnya perasaan yang temannya pendam selama ini bisa tersampaikan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Umi pun terhura. "Sumpah... KEREN BA—"

Sebelum Umi berteriak, cepat-cepat Rin membekap mulutnya. Nggak mau momen romantis ancur gegara teriakan salut dari gadis bersurai biru malam itu.

"Umph! Umph!" Umi berusaha melepaskan bekapan Rin, tapi apa daya bekapan Rin paten. Disamping itu pun Rin dan Nico kembali tersenyum lebar, lalu mereka tos-an.

"Berhasil!"

 **.**

 **bonus, dua.**

Nozomi tengah menikmati tenggelamnya matahari lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Tepat ditangannya tengah memegang kertas yang dibacanya sembari menikmati sang surya yang akan tergantikan dengan sang penerang malam.

Manik hijaunya menelusuri isi kertas tersebut dengan cermat, tentu dengan senyum manisnya yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ah... Dia itu..." gumam Nozomi. Bisa ia rasakan bahwa wajahnya itu memerah, sama halnya dengan sinar oranye kemerahan yang merupakan cahaya terakhir dari sang surya pada saat itu.

"Selalu saja, bersikap manis." gumamnya lagi lalu tersenyum menatap pemandangan indah yang belum tergantikan sedari tadi itu. Senyumnya makin mengembang, begitu juga dengan mukanya yang semakin memerah.

Ya, semua itu karena secarik kertas berisi puisi dengan kata-kata manis yang tengah dipegangnya itu.

Juga sang pembuat puisi cinta itu, Eli. Ayase Eli.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aih... tak terasa fict ini bisa selesai juga :'v ah, tanganku pegal...

Hah, ini semua karena lagu Payung Teduh yang berjudul Berdua Saja, yang memberi ilham. Yah, akhirnya terwujudkan juga dalam bentuk penpiktion ber _genre_ kayak gini. Wakakaka :v

Yah... cukup senang juga akhirnya bisa nyelesein fict ini, langsung lega! Hahaha.

Baiklah, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca! Kritik, saran, dan apapun lainnya diterima! Silahkan berkomentar! Hehehe!

Kalau begitu, daku ijin istirahat yaaa! Semoga hari kalian indah selalu!

 **0:07**

 **23/08/2015**


End file.
